House of Little Siblings
by alyrie118
Summary: *Formerly House of Newbies and Lots of Drama, revised and edited* What happens when all the Anubis students have a younger sibling? How much will change? What about Sibuna? Follow the residents on their journey through school and mystery with their younger siblings. ON HIATUS!
1. prologue

**Republished- March 3, 2013**

**As promised, I have revised and edited House of Newbies and Lots of Drama and gave it a new title. I would like to thank everyone who was kind to me, because this story was chalk full of grammar issues and everything and was absolutely terrible. I have grown a lot since this was first published, and now fixing everything. I have learned that I don't have to follow the exact way the show was and how some situations would be approached. I will keep the Spanish, but I have edited this for a while, taking things out and changing something's, but I'm trying to keeping the original idea.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own House of Anubis, nor am I in anyway associated with Nick. **

Prologue (3rd POV)

Nina Martin & her baby sister Calida (who was called Callie, because Nina couldn't say Calida) were staying at their Gran's home. Their parents (Gran's daughter & son-in-law) had gone out to dinner.

"Nina! Por Favor! Please come here & get your jammies!" Evelyn Sanchez chased a hyper little toddler. "Why?" The spunky toddler questioned. "Because sweetie, it is bedtime." the tired woman said. "No! I wanna see Joseph and Arielle." the toddler stated. Joseph an Ariella!"

Joseph was a year older and Ariella was Callie's age. "Your cousins are asleep at their home." The grandmother explained. "Fine." the toddler gave in and the slipped on the jammies. That's when the nightmare came at the door.

"Hello?" Evelyn Sanchez said opening the door. "Mrs. Sanchez, I am Officer Juan. I need to inform you that your daughter and son-in-law have been in an automobile accident and are in the hospital." The officer informed said. "What hospital?" Evelyn stayed calm, she couldn't worry Nina. "Pine Tree Hospital." Informed the officer. "Gracias!" Gran thanked the officer and he left, seeing that the older woman wasn't in shock.

"Nina go get your shoes, por favor?" said Gran. Nina got her shoes while Gran put a sleeping Callie in her carrier. She then picked up Nina and the carrier and went to her pick up and put Nina in a car seat. "Gran where we going'?" the tot asked while the Gran drove down the road. "To see your mommy and daddy." Gran told her. Nina smiled.

When they got there they found out where the Martin's room was. When they found the room Nina ran to her parent's bedsides.

"Mommy! Daddy! We came to see you! Callie didn't cry awwl the way here! Ittin't great?" Nina chirped. "Yes baby." her mother's raspier voice said. "Nina, dear. Can you bring Callie over here, please." her father asked. Nina nodded and got her sister. "See we here!" Nina said. Belita, Nina's mom, lifted a shaky hand& patted both her daughter's hands. Nathan, Nina's dad, did the same. That's when Nina & Callie's Aunt Camille and Uncle Jackson came in with a sleeping baby in one arm and a sleeping tot in the other.

"Mamá por favor, cuidar a mi bebé**!"(TRANSLATION: mom please, takes care of my babies!)** "SÍ, I will honey. I promise with my heart!"

"Nina, Callie. We love you both very much! See you soon." Both parents said. Then Belita and Nathan both died that night.

Nina & Callie grew up at Gran's house. When the funeral was over, Gran took Nina and Callie to their parent's home. They picked up their parents belongings & took them to Gran's house.

When Nina was old enough, Evelyn entered her in a local Dance and Gymnastics school that was owned by Gran's best friend. She entered her in gymnastics to keep her busy. The girls reminded Evelyn so much of Belita at that age, with all that energy. The girls also kept her company, especially with her husband, Marco Sanchez, dead before Nina was born.

When Nina got to the middle school she joined orchestra in 6th grade, taking up violin. She also did piano, the recommendation from the director. Her sister followed in her footsteps, with Ariella in tow with band, but Ariella and Callie did cheerleading together.

The summer Nina turned 15, she, got a scholarship to go to an English boarding school. Nina was so excited. Callie, who was 12, was exited for her sis, but she was sad because Nina was the closest thing to her mom and dad. Sure she had Gran, but Gran can't talk about cute boys and what hair styles are in (well, she could but that would be AWKWARD). Then one week later, Callie and their cousins got the scholarship too. Ariella turned it down because her mom was going on a business trip and wanted her kids and husband with her. She invited Nina, Callie, and Evelyn but Nina and Callie really wanted to go to the school.

The morning they left, everyone was in tears. Ariella & her family were going to France for the business trip Nina and Callie were going to England, and Evelyn was staying on the ranch with the rest of the family.

This is where the story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Republished-March 3, 2013**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own House of Anubis, nor am I in anyway associated with Nick. **

**Chapter 1-**

**Nina's POV-**

We boarded our planes at nine at night. Our cousins were going to France with their parent & we are heading off to England. We were all tear stained because we were leaving our only home. My little sister, Callie was going to upchuck unless we got a move on.

"Nina aren't you nervous?" a jittery Callie asked. "Not that much." I lied. "What about getting kidnapped?" she asked. "Callie we're going to be fine." I reassured her. Secretly I was afraid of that, our plane crashing, or getting mugged.

When we got into the air, she began to drift to sleep. "Nina, do you think we will like England?" She asks me. "I think so. We have always wanted to go abroad." I said & realized she was fast asleep. I began to fall asleep a few minutes later.

**_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_**

I began to wake up because of the pilot's voice on the intercom. I looked at my watch 5:38 AM Eastern Standard Time, so it is 10:38 AM Liverpool time.

"Callie! Callie! Cal! Calida, WAKE UP!"I kept saying while shaking her head off my shoulders. "Five more minutes…." she groaned. "Nope, now Callie!" I said, "Ariella is here waiting to go hiking." "Give me five minutes and…. Hey wait were on a plane! YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR NINA MIETTE MARTIN!" She growled. "Hey I gotcha up didn't I?" I laughed and we buckled up. About ten minutes later, we landed and got our suitcases. We now had a three and a half hour train trip.

The train trip didn't take forever, it was actually fun! When we got to our stop we had to take a cabby to our new school.

**Callie's POV-**

I couldn't believe we were in England! I had slept through the whole flight (probably a good thing for everyone's sake) while we are on the train I texted Ariella.

While we were staying in England, I had to stay close to Nina. Our aunt told us to because our closest relatives we have in Europe are:

-our dad's cousin in France and our cousins' family

-relatives in Italy

-our aunt in Spain

-our cousin in the next city

Nina talked to the cab driver. I looked over her shoulder to see the text message from Gran. Yah our grandmother could text. She said that she loved and missed us so much already.

When we got to the school, we both gasped in the amazing architecture and landscape. When we realized the cab driver was walking away with our luggage, we chased after him. We both ran into a student.

_Nice way to start off a new school_.

We caught up with him and paid and thanked him for the ride. We got our suitcase and went into the foyer. As we turned in a circle, a very, umm, "experienced" man showed up. We both gasped.

"Isn't the bell working?" He asked. "Umm." I stood in shock. "The door was open so we came in "Nina explained. "So you just walked on in." He went on. "Yeah that's how we do doors in America." Nina laughed, and then a tan woman with ivory curls came down the stairs.

"Hello I'm Trudy Rehmann, your house mother" She chirped. They gave us a tour and showed us to our rooms, I would be sharing with someone, and Callie would be rooming with the other grade sevens. I helped Callie with her room, and then she came over to help me.

**Nina's POV-**

We then began to set up my things. As we unpacked my personal belongings, Callie wouldn't stop texting Ariella. "Where are they?" I asked. "Umm, in an airport in Spain." she said. Then a red head with lighting blue stripes came in.

"Joy, where have… Wait where Joy and Kelly are?" she screamed. "We don't know. We just moved in!" I defended my sister and me.

"I don't believe you! I was sittin' next to Joy & now she is missin'!" The red heads yelled.

She picked up two cell phones. "This is Joy's and Kelly's as well. Did you steal them?" She eyed me and Callie.

"Not a great strategy for making friends." I said, "Can we start over. I'm Nina and this is Callie. We're from America."

"Joy wouldn't leave all of a sudden!" Red head barked. She picked up my bedding and a stuffed toy bunny. She then carried out of the door and dropped our bedding in the hallway and ran over to Callie's room, caring out a stuffed toy cat while Nick stood frozen and I was trying to get her to stop. She then stomped back and took my photo of Gran. "Wait you can't take that! That's ours! Please!" I pleaded. "I don't know who you are or what you are doing here! BUT you are not my roommate! Joy is and Kelly rooms with Alana!" Red head screamed. Then (UHH what's his name? Oh now I know!) Victor came around the corner.

"What is going on here Ms. Williamson?" his voice boomed.

"What have you done with Joy and Kelly?" Red head yelled.

"Joy and Kelly have left!" He stated coolly.

"Joy and Kelly wouldn't've left without these," She held up the two phones, "or Bunnzy Buns and Coco!"

"Give them to me & I'll ship these to them." Victor said.

"First Class?" Red head asked.

_First class for objects?_

"Give them here Ms. Williamson!" Victor ordered. She then gave the objects to Victor.

"Clean this up!" He ordered me and Callie & left. Red head gave us a death stare.

"I know you two are in on it!" She hissed and went down the stairs. We picked up my bedding and went back into the room.

"Ella parecer dulce."(**Translation- she seems sweet.) **Callie said sarcastically. "Si!" I agreed. We made my bed and sat down on my bed looking over the Spanish lessons Gran had given us.

"Should we go and meet the rest of the house?" Callie asked. "Sure, but let's lay off the Spanish." I said, "And let's NOT mention gymnastics or musical instruments. Remember the family reunion and our David's Christmas feast." she shivered and nodded. "Listo?" I asked. "Si!" she chirped. We walked down the stairs and to the living room. "Hi I'm Nina and this is Callie. We're from America." I introduced quickly. A really cute guy and his mini him waved at us. They oldest had dark brown hair and dreamy chocolate-brown eyes. The younger one had the same hair color, but it was very curly, and had striking blue eyes. "Told you!" the red head muttered. We really didn't want to know what she meant.

"Greetings extra trestles. Or as they say on your country: bleep blop bloop." the darker boy said. Everyone chuckled. "Kids supper's ready!" Trudy called. We made our way to the table and we sat down next to the red head and across from the cute boys. When we sat down, the blonde girl said, "That's my seat!" "You weren't sitting here before." I said. "Where's Mick?" She asked. "I don't know who you are and so I don't know who Mick is." I told her. "He went for a run Amber." The oldest dreamy boy said to Amber.

"Yah heard her, that's her seat." Red head growled. "But she's not here right now." I said. "Is that how your people work. When someone leaves, you take their?" red head asked. "Patricia! Stop being a witch!" older dreamy boy asked. Then the front door opened and a heard of twelve year olds came bustling in like a herd of cattle; each one greeting a sophomore (except one, he was talking to Jerome). There was a girl with light red hair, who introduced herself as Pamela; she was Patricia's little sister. There was another girl, with platinum blonde hair and pink streaks, called herself Alana, was Amber's little sister. The final girl was Kayla, who had dark brown waves, was Mara's little sister. The boy, who was talking to Jerome, was Jacob. The little brother of Mick was Michael, who looked totally different from Mick with his brown hair and brown eyes. The boy talking to Alfie was his little brother, Alexander, but I would've never guessed. He was fair skinned with light hair and light eyes. We then began dinner when Amber and (who I guess) Mick came to the table. We learned everyone else's names. I saw Callie grinning to herself after she would look up at Lucas when she thought no one was looking. She so liked him.

During the middle of dinner, Mara scolded Alfie for using both his fork & spoon pile pasta in mouth. Jerome then threw pasta at Alfie & that's when everything went downhill. The food fight was originally between Alfie and Jerome but then we all got hit with something. Instead of streaking like the rest of us who got hit, Fabian grumbled, "Every meal guys?" When Callie and I were tying our hair back, Patricia dumped the pitcher of water all over us. "Patricia!" Fabian, Lucas, Pamela and scolded Patricia as we got up from the table.

_I am NEVER sitting next to her again!_

Fabian and Lucas tried to help us dry off. Then Victor came in. "What's going on here?" he shouted. "Nothin". Nina and Callie just spilled some water." Patricia laughed. "Get this cleaned up." Victor ordered, "And both Ms. Martins have a phone call." We followed Victor to the phone in the foyer. I picked up the receiver and put it to where me and Callie could listen and talk.

**Callie's POV-**

Nina put the phone in a position to where we both could listen and speak. "How's Hogwarts?" Gran's voice filled the receiver. "Hey, Gran!" We both greeted. "So, how is it?" She asked. "Great just…great." Nina said, fighting back the tears. "Made any new friends yet?" She asked. "Yeah. Like so many. Tons actually!" she lied. "That's great honey. How's Callie?" Gran congratulated. "Great, Gran, lots of friends and it's so cool over here!" I lied. "Hey, Gran, we're in the middle of supper. Which means dinner, so can we call you back later?" Nina asked. We then burst down into tears. Then Fabian and Lucas walked in with two glasses of water. "Is everything okay?" They asked. "Yeah, just allergies. You guys have cats right?" Nina covered up. They were about to say something but we went upstairs and changed shirts.

When we came back downstairs, Amber and Mick were giggling about some fashion magazine. Mara was studying. Alfie and Jerome were discussing a prank that they were going to pull on the younger years. Patricia was reading some Goth magazine. Fabian and Lucas were building a card house in the dining room. Alana was doing hers and Pamela's nails. Kayla was cleaning her tennis shoes. Jacob (who wanted to be called Jack) and Alexander (who insisted being called Alex) were discussing something in whispers. Michael (who preferred being called Mike) was sitting with them, but he was reading something. We both sat down and I started reading my book _Prophecy Sisters_ but it was in Spanish and Nina was reading a magazine. "Hey Neens." I whispered. "Hmm." she said. "What does 'Una voz, suave pero urgente, viene de dentro de la habitación' mean?" I whispered just loud enough for only her to hear. "Um 'A voice, soft but urgent, umm, comes from within the room.' I think. Plug it in to see if it makes sense." Nina told me. I nodded. Later I got up and took a shower. I changed into grey sweats and a light pink and baby blue striped tee. I felt like cotton candy. Then Nina took a shower and changed into her sweats and blue and grey striped tee.

While Diablo (my personal nickname for her) was showering, I came after writing in my journal and looked over the Spanish lessons with her. Pamela, Alana, and Kayla were in the Kayla and Pamela's room, who were discussing on how to coordinate for the first day of school. I honestly don't know how Pamela stood her, she as so polite. She had apologized for Patricia, claiming her sister was protective and hot-headed. I could believe it. But now refocusing on my book, my mood lifted. "So glad Gran gave me a harder book; so much better than the last book." I said. "Geek." Nina chuckled. "Shut up, Ms. Fluent-in-_two_-languages and you have the nerve to call me a geek! I will also have you know I was invited to a party this year!" I laughed and threw a pillow "A pizza and movie night with the academic team isn't exactly a party." She chuckles. I rolled my eyes and continued my lesson. We were both were surprised to hear Victor's voice say, "It's 10'oclock. You have five minutes. Then I want to hear, a pin drop." We realized we forgot to brush our teeth; we both went to the bathroom to brush them. We chatted over what classes we had, while Nina wiped off the mirror. Then Patricia and the rest of the Anubis girls ran into the bathroom, "They wiped it off!" She exclaimed. "Wiped what off?" We asked confused. "The message from Joy and Kelly!" Patricia exclaimed. "What message? We didn't see anything!" We said. "What message?" Mara asked. "It said, 'HELP US, JOY and KELLY!" Patricia yelled. "What's going on here?" Victor questioned. Patricia stormed off with an, "UGH!", while Mara, Kayla, Alana and Amber scurried out, leaving us alone, with Victor. He repeated his questioned and we both shrugged and ran to our rooms.

"I know you to have sometin' to do with this!" I heard Patricia say to my sister before she closed the door. Alana shot me sympathetic glance, and curled under her comforter. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

_This is gonna be a loooong year_

* * *

**If there is any questions or confusion just comment or PM me. Now on to Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 2

**Published-March 3, 2013**

**I'm back, and as a gift to everyone for a better story, I am updating it. I have revised and edited this story closely, but I know I have missed some mistakes. Where I was going with this when I started it, I have no clue! My old computer crashed, so I can't access any notes I had made for it, so I am basically starting from scratch. I think the way I am now going for this story is a following of Nina and Callie with Fabian and Lucas with the mystery and I think I will end this at the Season one finale. It just depends on how we feel when we get there. This chapter is kinda about Callie's first day, since we all know about Nina's first day. **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own House of Anubis, nor am I in anyway associated with Nick.**

**Callie's POV:**

I wake up before Alana. I grab my uniform and make up bag and headed to the bathroom. I take a quick shower. When I get dressed, I check everything. I don't know if hazing was allowed here; I check my copper brown hair, there was no gaps in the river of waves that flow down my back. My earrings were still in. I checked my uniform, inspecting the hems closely. Everything seemed fine, I trust Alana, but I don't know much about the older girls. I slip on my grey socks and red blazer over my white button-up. I brushed my teeth, apply deodorant and perfume and apply a little bit of make-up, which consisted of light a little eye-shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and coral pink lip-stain. I walk out of the bathroom with my makeup bag and pajamas, went to my room, and made my bed. I slip my pajamas in my drawer, and set my makeup bag on the shared vanity. I glance at the alarm clock, 6:20 AM. I grab my bag, and head to Nina's room to wake her.

"Nina!" I shake my older sister's shoulder.

"What, Callie?" She yawns.

"Time to wake up, Nina. I've already gotten ready." I inform her.

"Fine." She sits up, walks over and grabs her uniform and make up bag, "When did you start wearing make-up? Actually, where did you get the make up?" She asks, examining my face. "Ariella and I made a pact to start wearing light make up, like every other girl in school. Is it that bad?" I ask, worried. "No, you actually did a good job, very natural looking. I only caught it because I'm your sister." She smirks. I make her bed, and grab her of school bags. She comes back about fifteen minutes later, thanks me for her bed and bag. We head downstairs, and are greeted by Trudy warmly. We grab a muffin and a bottle of water, thank her, and head out for a walk before school. We had been walking around, successfully finding the Fine Arts Building, and just had thrown away our papers when we see two elderly women standing in front of the house.

"Oops, sorry, are you both okay?" Nina asks.

Their faces light up, "That's our house!" The woman in the pink night gown exclaims.

"Sorry, this is a school now." Nina explains. We help the women sit down on the bench and give them our blazers. We call the home they lived at; it was inscribed on the pocket of their gowns. They randomly gave us their names as Sarah and Eleanor. We then called Trudy to tell her that we would be late to school. The caregiver, who ran the home where they lived, came and picked them up. She invited us to tag along, and we had time before school, so we did. The middle-aged worker drove us to a retirement home, surprising us that it was only a short ten minute drive. I was secretly grateful to be missing breakfast with the house. My new house-mates scare me just a tad bit. We arrived and helped the ladies into the house. Nina points out the picture of Anubis house in the foyer, and the caregiver gives us a small speech about the residents. We get to their room, and the caregiver put them in their beds, calling them Emily and Mary. When she left, the women pull us to their bedsides and handed us a necklace and bracelet. We insisted we couldn't take them, but they wouldn't take them back. That's when the caregiver came in to take us back to school. I checked my watch, and if I calculated it right, I would be in physical education, which I was not looking forward to. We arrived and went to the school building, and went our separate ways, with her promising to find me at lunch hour. She honestly thinks I can't take care of myself, sometimes; the housemates scare me a little bit, but I was off on my own in America, and I should keep it that way. She wanted to walk me to the gym, but I didn't want her to be any later than she already was. I found the coach, and ducked into locker room, with the uniform gym shorts and tee shirt in hand. She had told me, like regular code the shoes were up to us, along with. I slipped on my white cheer shoes and grey knee socks that were adorned with polka dots. I pulled my hair into a low, loose, ponytail. I walked into the gym, and all the students in there were other grade seven students, relief flooding me when I saw the girls all wearing colorful socks. As coach leads stretches, Pamela, Alana, and Kayla jog over to me.

"Hey, Callie, we just wanted to apologize about our sister's behavior. They aren't exactly used to newcomers." Pamela apologizes, "Especially Patricia, she and Joy were close. We were close to Kelly, but we understand her leaving, and we have always wanted to meet an American, and now we have two in our house!"

"Apology accepted, and I can understand where Patricia is coming from, so I'm fine with it." I told them, but Patricia maybe getting what's coming to her soon.

"Thank goodness, we were hoping she didn't scare you both into thinking all of us were like that." Kayla smiles.

"It takes a little more than Patricia to scare us off." I chuckle.

"Alright, kids, get in teams of four, and wait for further instruction." The coach announces. Pamela invited me to be in their group. Soon the coach announces we would be playing badminton. She goes over the rules and we begin playing and go to our assigned net. My partner was Alana, and we play against Kayla and Pamela.

"I didn't hear you get up this morning, how are you so quiet?" Alana asks

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep, and it's mostly from practice of not waking up anyone when I went for runs at home."

"You run?" She asks, hitting the birdy over the net.

"Yah, but it was just to stay in shape." I say, only telling her half of the truth; I wasn't supposed to talk about cheer or gymnastics.

"That's nice, I'm never that motivated to run, except in gym." She laughs as I hit the birdy. We play against each other until the coach announces to go and change. We put up the rackets and birdy to change. I walk out with my new group of friends to Algebra One. I hope Nina is having as good day as I am.

Lunch rolls around, and I notice there is no one in Nina's grade was walking around. "Where are all the older kids?" I ask. "They get out twenty minutes later than us." Alana says, brushing her hair with a mini-brush. "That's nice." I say, we make our way to the canteen, pick some out of the trays, and make our way to the metal picnic tables outside. We sit down with the rest of the Anubis boys.

"Alright, Jets, you all know Callie, and you all _will _kind to her." Kayla orders, sitting her tray down next to Mike. "I thought your first name was Calida?" Alex questions with a mouthful of food. "It is, but Callie is easier to say than Calida." I explain I honestly don't know why I'm called Callie; I've been called Callie since forever. "That's cool, so you went from a Spanish name to a Greek name." Jack laughs. "I guess so, I've never looked up 'Callie' but I know Calida is Spanish." I smile. "So, do you have any Spanish in you, or did your parents just choose a name?" Jack questions. "My mom was half, so I'm like a fourth or something." I say after taking a drink of water. Pamela smacks Jacks arm, telling him to stop being nosy. He apologizes and we continue eating.

* * *

**A/N-Is the grade right for a twelve year old; I live in America, and I have vague knowledge on the English grade system. If you are from the UK, and this is incorrect, please notify me in the comments. If you have any suggestions or corrections, please comment to this may get better! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Published: April 2, 2013 **

**A/N- I apologize completely for not updating for almost a whole month. A lot of things came up since the last update, and I busy, and had no time to think about this story, besides when going to sleep, and when things hit me, I put them in my notes and I would work with them. Good news, I am on spring break for this week, and I will try and update this Friday or Sunday. So I now give you chapter 3, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Callie's POV:**

I hope Nina was having a good day too. If there brothers and sisters were this awesome, they would be too, right? I hope they didn't give her much trouble. Hehe, _I _sound like older sister. I'm shaken out of my thought by the feeling of being stared at. I glance up from my lunch and see Lucas staring at me, but then he shot his head down, his mop of girls bouncing. I suppressed my giggle, he is adorable. Wait, what am I saying? Oh boy, when Nina finds out, she is gonna give me, "The Boyfriend and boy friend" talk, something I'm not looking forward to. I look down at my lunch, losing my appetite quickly. I'm not silent for long, Pamela drug me into a discussion about what it was like where Nina and I were from. I tell her a brief summary about Ohio. It was cold in the winter, and we had good summers. Gran's house was close to the city, so everything was about a twenty minute drive, and we had places where people could meet up and hang out. I change the subject ask about what people here did outside of school. She tells me buses do run every day all day, every day during the week, and we will pick me up a bus pass and schedule. The bus ride is about twenty minutes to the nearest town, and it has lots of shops and malls. Our conversation was cut short by the upperclassmen coming out. I picked out Nina, who was talking to Mara, she spots me and nods. A few minutes later, our older siblings sit in the next to our table.

"Hello rugrats!" Jerome bellows, spooking Alana and Jack.

"Jerome, leave us alone! Don't you have someone else to bother?" Jack complains.

"What, can't a guy check on his favorite brother?" Jerome asks, faking hurt.

"I'm your _only_ little brother." Jack points out, clearly annoyed at his older brother.

"Okay, I will leave you guys alone; don't do anything I wouldn't do." He says, turning around.

I silently hope Nina wouldn't sit here. I don't think she would do that, but I don't want to take a chance. Don't get me wrong I love my older sister, but I don't want my friends to think less of me if my big sister comes over. I glance behind me, seeing Nina talking to someone who wasn't from our house. I smile to myself and glance at the clock, seeing that we have around forty minutes left till we had to be in class.

"So who would fancy a stroll till we have to be back?" Pamela asks. A murmur of agreements goes through our table.

"Good, sitting down for an hour, then having to go back and sit in drama would be killer. I don't think we can hit the town and be back in time, but we could probably go through the forest and be back." Pamela exhales. We got up and through our trash away and went walking. I found the forest soothing, but Alex and Jack thought it would be fun to tell ghost stories.

"Not scary boys, I'm pretty sure Callie here could do better." Alana says, "She's _really _from the woods, right?"

"Sort of, they were in my back yard." I tell her.

"So, do you know any_ good _stories?" She asks with hope in her voice.

"I guess; I know some bonfire stories that are told a lot." I tell them, hoping to tell one of my favorites.

"Well, go ahead!" Jack insists.

I take a deep breath, "I think this is more creepy than scary, but it's based on opinion. Once a Spanish soldier married a beautiful native woman and they had two children whom the soldier loved very much. However, the soldier came from a rich family. His parents and relations disapproved of his wife and threatened to disown him unless he married a Spanish woman. Not wishing to lose his inheritance, the soldier put away his native wife and sent for a bride from Spain.

The soldier's wife was filled with a terrible, jealous rage. To revenge herself against her unfaithful husband, she drowned their two children in the river. The soldier was horrified when he heard what she had done, and tried to have her arrested. But his wife, driven insane by rage, jealousy, and guilt, escaped into the wilds. She roamed through the land, searching the waterways for her children. But she could not find them. Finally, in agony of body and mind, she drowned herself in the river too.

But the woman's spirit could not escape to heaven because of the weight of her terrible crime. And so La Llorona, the Wailing Woman, spirit still wanders the earth, wailing in guilt and grief. She is condemned forever to search in vain for her children. But she will never find them, for they are no more." I finished with my voice getting quieter and quieter.

"That… was… amazing! It totally crept me out! Who told that to you?" Mike asks.

"One of Nina's friends." I shrugs, "He had moved here from Texas, and he was head over heels for Nina, except you do not mention that to her.

"Well, we better start going back if we want to make the class." Pamela informs. We turned back and followed the trail to the school.

"Hey, guys, I have the best idea!" Alana announces

"Al, the last, 'best idea' you had ended up with Alex, Mike, and I with our eyebrows waxed. Lucky got, well lucky that Fabian was getting appendix removed." Jack grumbled.

"Oh, hush you! This idea is even better. "She pauses, "We can all have a sleep over!"

"Al, Victor's rule." Mike informs.

"We can have it in the common room, duh! I'm not stupid yah know." She exaggerates a hair flip. We all discuss Alana's idea on our way to class and make a decision to have it this Friday night in the common room. We got to drama class, the only class that we had with our brothers and sisters. Our teacher is quiet old, and looks sort of sick. Before class begins, he assigns mine and Nina's books and partners. For the remainder of the class, he explains that we would be working on _Romeo and Juliet._ I am so excited, except year seven students couldn't participate in the acting, we could only observe. After class, I head to the house with the other kids in my grade and start on homework. I was also secretly planning revenge on Patricia. Only _I _can pick on Nina; if anyone else does they _will _pay.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you see anything wrong with it, please notify it the comments or PM me. Oh, one more thing, if you want to see anything in this story, I am open to most ideas. I will see you lovelies this weekend.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Published: May 18, 2013**

**A/N- Sorry, again! I have had a little bit of writers block for this story, and also have been working on a few other works, which will be out soon. Good news for you lovely readers is that I am officially on summer break, which means more time to write! Thanks for the patience and now on with the story and talk to you at the bottom!**

**Third POV:**

After I finished up my homework, I let my plan go into action. I skipped into the kitchen, and found the food coloring and powdered drink mix. I go upstairs to find Pamela waiting for me. She was going to be my lookout and is going to point out which face wash. We go into the bathroom and search for her face wash.

"It has to be in here! She just got it this past weekend!" Pamela mutters.

"Could it be in her room?" I offer.  
"Patricia isn't one to take things like that to her room." We keep searching and eventually find it in the cluttered cabinet. I add a few drops of food coloring into the face wash while Pamela adds the drink mix into the shower head. The next part of our plan is for Alana to "accidently" spill tuna on Patricia. We hear a screech, a little yelling and someone stomping up the stairs. We duck into our room and listen to someone going into the bathroom. We hear the water begin and a scream. We look out and see the door open. The person to come out is not who we expected: Amber. She runs to her bedroom, and we look at each other. We are dead. We run downstairs to where Patricia was sitting, smug on the couch. We see Alana in the dining room, cleaning up something from the floor. We get down helping her clean up the tuna.

"Why did you throw the tuna on your sister, it was meant for Patricia!" I whispered.

"Patricia dodged t and, well, it was nice knowing you both." Alana gave us a sheepish smile.

"Maybe she won't be that mad." Pamela says with hope.

"No, she's going to be beyond mad! She was mad when Aunt Susan bought her a plaid camisole for her birthday. This is catastrophic!"

"I'm sorry, Alana." I say.

"It's okay, as long as she doesn't find out you two were involved, I'm fine. I've dealt with Amzie's tantrums before." We get up and see Amber standing behind us, her face red with anger.

"So you two were in on it!"

"Yes, Amber we were, but..."Alana begins and wipes out her phone and texts the rest of her sentence. Amber gets it and nods in understanding.

"Fine, you three are off the hook. Do it again, and I will get my own revenge on you." Amber says seriously. She turns around with a hair flip and walks out.

"Do you think Amber will tell anyone?" I ask.

"Yup, have no doubts about my sister's big mouth." Alana states.

"Lovely." Pamela adds.

"We still have the you-know-what." I say, with a little optimism.

"Yup, so about the sleepover this Friday…" Alana begins and we discuss the sleepover until Trudy calls us for dinner. As Alana predicted, everyone knew about what we had done. Jerome and Alfie were congratulating us, asking how we came up with it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nina with a disapproving look, but I try my best to ignore it. After dinner, I am the first to take a shower out of the girls and make sure to check everything before I use it. After I come out, I go to my room, where Nina is sitting on my bed.

"Calida, do you have something to explain."

"No me lo creo…" **(Translation- I don't think so…)** I trail off, looking for my Spanish booklet.

"Es curious, yo pensé Amber dijo que estaba involucrado en una broma?"**(Translation-Funny, I thought Amber said you were involved in a joke?) **Nina says.

"¡Lo Siento! Quería de Patricia por hacerte daño! Ellos querían ayuday, que estaba detinado a Patricia."**(Translation- I'm sorry! I wanted to get back at Patricia for hurting you! They wanted to help, it was meant for Patricia!) **

"No se le debe pedir disculpas a mí."**(Translation- you shouldn't be apologizing to me.) **

"Fine, I will." I sigh, going out of the room. I go into Amber and Mara's room, where Amber is sitting at her vanity brushing her hair.

"Amber, I am very sorry about what happened. It wasn't meant for you, and I hope you accept my apology."

She is silent for a moment and finally says something, "Apology accepted, now run along." I go back to my room and flip through my Spanish booklet. I am finishing up my lesson when I hear a scream come from the shower and realized what just happened. I get up and peek out the door in enough time to see Patricia storm out of the bathroom with green tinted face.

"You did this!" She points her finger at me, "You and the other two!" She runs into her room and I hear the door slam. Alana and Pamela come running up the stairs.

"She find it?" Pamela asks.

"Yup, and I think the Wicked Witch of the East is about to send her flying monkeys at us." I chuckle.

"Again, it was nice knowing both of you!" Alana says with a chuckle.

Our older sisters come out of their rooms with scowls on their faces.

"Calida?" Nina is the first to speak.

I step out of the line Alana, Pamela, and I had made, "Patricia, we full heartedly apologize for our actions. We hope you will forgive us for our childish behavior." No matter how much you deserve it.

She sighs, "Apology accepted. Amber I hate asking you for help, but do you know how to fix this?"

"Did you guys use food coloring?" She asks and Pamela nods, "I know how to fix this, follow me Patricia, and we will have your complexion glowing."  
Nina goes into her room, and Pamela and Alana come into my room with me.

"Even if we get in trouble, it was totally worth it!" Pamela laughs.

"Yup, Callie, I hope you never get mad at us, or you could probably prank us into oblivion!" Alana laughs, "So how did you manage that apology?"

"Nina and I have gotten into so many fights, that I am an expert at apologies!" We chill in Alana and mine's room until Victor gives his speech and Pamela leaves for bed and it isn't long till we both fall asleep.

**A/N- I apologize for the Spanish mistakes! English is my first language, and only speak Spanish occasionally, I usually never write it. As always, review and leave suggestions for what you would like to see. I am shooting to update for May 26****th****. It may be a little early or a little late since my mom is planning on being teaching me biology and reviewing Geometry this summer. Oh, those of you who are on summer break now, have a safe and happy summer!**


End file.
